


The Moon Shines For You

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, Rated Explicit for later chapters, Rivalry, Suicide Attempt, They were so pure, seriously what else do i write, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: The two stood at opposing sides, cerulean orbs locked onto brown. There was no sign of warmth or mirth in that gaze, as if everything between the two had dissipated. After all, they were nothing more but rivals. Yuri stood up, fastened his blades, and strode confidently towards the ice. He didn't need Victor anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I tried to make Yuri!!! On Ice's version of the infamous Twist and Shout. It most likely won't be half as good, but is my attempt. I took some creative liberties, but the main story is unaltered? Kinda. Sorry in advance.

_Yuri panted, sweat dripping beneath his rather flamboyant outfit. Despite his off-putting state, a grin coerced itself onto Yuri’s face. He turned his gaze to the crowd, where many of his fan girls were eagerly shouting, holding up homemade posters bearing his name. Throughout the chaos, Yuri heard two clearly enunciated syllables of, “Yu-Ri!”, and turned his glance to the source of the sound, eyes widening in shock when he realized who it was._

_There was Victor, azure orbs completely unfocused on looking dignified as he barreled towards him. His arms were outstretched, and despite himself, Yuri found himself gliding towards him, preparing for the enclosed embrace of Victor’s arms. What he didn't expect was the burning heat of Victor’s lips against his, nor the subsequent gasps from the audience. For that brief moment as their mouths connected, Yuri felt complete, hands grasping at Victor’s platinum blonde hair._

_Their backs collided against the ice, Victor’s cold cheek plastered against Yuri’s. His tag pressed against Yuri’s abdomen, creating that little amount of space where they weren't touching. Victor was the first to make any attempt at moving, raising his head lazily at Yuri, as if they weren't being watched by thousands of people._

_When Yuri regained the ability to speak a few moments later, it was little more than a hoarse whisper. “I-I did great, right?” His question was innocent as he met Victor’s eyes._

_“No,” answered Victor. For a moment, Yuri felt his heart sink, but was quickly smothered by another brief peck on the lips. “You did wonderful.”_

Yuri awoke startled, hands outstretched as he grasped for what had been Victor in his dream. He turned his head to the side, where he was greeted to the sight of JJ’s naked body. He gulped, settling back to his pillow. For the thousandth time that month, he'd had the exact same dream, if it could be considered that at all. It was more of a memory, his subconscious’ attempt at manifesting the only time he had been genuine happy with another person. Not to say he necessarily say he was unhappy with JJ, he just felt that, whatever the two of them had, it paled in comparison to what he'd had with Victor.

A soft noise caused Yuri to glance back at JJ, whose cobalt eyes were focused entirely on Yuri. He felt immeasurable guilt for a moment, realizing that he must've woken JJ with his unreasonable fantasies. However, when he opened his mouth to speak, JJ held up a finger to stop him.

“You called out his name again,” he began, an expression of melancholy working its way to his usually smug face. “That has to be, what, the fifth time this week? It's only Thursday.” JJ’s poor attempt at humor somehow made the statement sadder, causing Yuri to bury his face into the pillow. “Yuri, it's been four months, and you've hooked up with me for three of those months. I thought that you were making progress with this issue.”

The best answer Yuri could come up was a nonchalant shrug, ignoring the hand that came to stroke his hair calmly. “Yuri, I like what we have here, this whole friends with benefits, but it'd be nice for you to be honest with me.”

Yuri’s response was to smother him with his lips, tugging the larger man on top of him. Truth be told, Yuri knew that what he was doing was bordering manipulative, but he didn't have the slightest clue as to how else to deal with the brimming emotions of inadequacy and anger. JJ responded to the kiss lazily, sneaking one large hand to caress Yuri’s cock. A high pitched moan left Yuri’s mouth as he settled back down, ready to let JJ do whatever he pleased with his body.

After all, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, or so he hoped.


End file.
